


Comrade

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A little moment on the slow path of absolution.





	Comrade

**Author's Note:**

> Duane~♥

Duane lunged at the imps before half of the others had even drawn their weapons. It wasn't an ambush, but it might've been. Monsters were certainly getting closer to the cities than Duane remembered. 

A moment later, Lasswell was beside him to pick off a straggler that had only been nicked. Together, they scavenged through the carcasses for anything that could be used or traded while Rain reminded everyone else to stay alert. 

"Thank you," Lasswell said as he grabbed one of the stones the imps seemed to carry. 

Duane just nodded, lost for words. 

Lasswell seemed to understand anyway.


End file.
